The invention relates to a system for automatically monitoring persons and their consumption/use of domestic devices in a domestic environment by using sensors for detecting characteristic parameters which are supplied to a surveillance center which, if necessary, alerts an alarm center, particularly a service provider.
Such systems for special surveillance situations have already been proposed several times. Thus, for example, WO 94/20939 describes a system in which a motion detector is coupled with a time-controlled alarm switch which blanks out typical rest periods in order to trigger an alarm when a motion signal does not occur within a preplanned period of time and may indicate a possible stopping of motion or unconsciousness of the monitored person.
From Offenlegunsschrift DE 196 27 996 A1, an acoustic space surveillance system has become known in which a loudness level which has been exceeded for longer than an adjustable period of time triggers the alarm signal. In practice, however, such a device is only suitable for monitoring small children (baby phone).
WO 99/06979 describes a device in which microphones or location or motion detectors are provided. It is either possible to trigger an alarm by inputting special code words via the microphone, which, however, is completely unsuitable for many cases of surveillance, or a location and motion detector followed by an analysis program determines whether a person covered has not moved for a particular period of time.
GB 2 306 275 A, finally, indicates an acoustic baby phone, or one which analyzes temperature signals, which, however, is not suitable for monitoring persons in their domestic environment with regard to whether they behave in a xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d way, because of its specific orientation toward monitoring small children.
The invention is, therefore, based on the object of developing a system for automatically monitoring persons, e.g., activity of a person as expressed by device use and consumption by used devices, in a domestic environment of the type initially mentioned, in such a manner that it is capable of detecting behavior of these persons which is appropriate to everyday conditions, without great effort and without expensive installations, without these persons having to collaborate in any way and without it being a matter of only detecting extreme situations such as unconsciousness or the like.
To achieve this object, it is provided in accordance with the invention that the sensors detect a plurality of domestic devices used or operated regularly and that the sensor data are supplied personalized and automatically to the center which evaluates the incoming data by using an expert system with predetermined rules. In this way, use as expressed either by consumption quantity or frequency, or both, can be easily monitored and action taken.
In contrast to the very limited acoustic detection devices or elaborate position and motion detectors which, incidentally, can only ever detect quite particular individual points and cannot provide a genuine analysis of the behavior of a person, the sensors according to the invention primarily detect normal domestic devices such as, for example, the opening and closing of the refrigerator door or the switching-on and -off of the stove, of the dishwasher, of the coffee machine, of the television set or of the toilet flush. In addition, the switching-on of light switches can be monitored with room-related resolution, the opening and closing of doors, blinds or the use of the telephone can be monitored via the device sensors to be used according to the invention. If these devices are not operated or are operated extremely frequently within a particular period of time, these deviations provide a good impression of whether the person monitored is behaving in a xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d way, especially when evaluated via an expert system and especially with the evaluation of a plurality of such device dataxe2x80x94naturally, the mere nonoperation of an individual light switch or of a blind by itself provides only little information. The devices which are monitored with the aid of the single sensors according to the invention can also include measuring devices, for example water consumption, current consumption or gas consumption, and these values can also be called up by the system directly as a service of the corresponding municipal utilities. Finally, examples of domestic devices which are used or operated more frequently are also intended to include the bed, the couch or an easy chair and corresponding mattress sensors detect when the person monitored is sitting down or lying down, is getting up again and how he or she is moving.
From the combination of the data obtained during this process, in particular, it is possible to detect quite well, fully automatically and without further assistance, particularly without assistance of the person monitored him/herself, via an expert system whether the person is conducting a life which is normal in all points or whether there are characteristic deviations in a particular direction which may require intervention. If, for example, all parameters monitored correspond to the norm but the refrigerator door is no longer opened and the stove is no longer switched on, this will not cause the emergency doctor to be called for because it is detected that the person is still moving normally in the apartment as before. However, it appears that he/she exhibits attacks or a sickness for whatever reasons, so that he/she is no longer eating or drinking and this, naturally, is sufficient reason either for making a control call and speaking to the person or sending a carer to check up.
It is possible, but also very expensive, to design the system in such a manner that each sensor message is automatically forwarded to the center. It is simpler if the sensors and/or the domestic forwarding station at which the signals of all sensors of the apartment are connected compare the sensor data, particularly the frequency of operation of a device, with predetermined data and forward them to the center only in the case of deviations.
In the data analysis of the sensor data, a fixed value can be predetermined by the user in the simplest case. For example, opening the refrigerator less than once per day can automatically lead to the triggering of an alarm.
However, it is particularly advantageous if a learning system is used as expert system, which learns the behavior of the person monitored and only triggers alarms in the case of deviations. Such methods are in existence, for example, for detecting the misuse of mobile telephones or credit cards.
In addition, the system can generate alarms of greatly differing urgency, for example in dependence on the probability with which a critical state exists. When there are no signals from all monitored devices over a particular period of timexe2x80x94including, for example, the lack of devices of the mattress sensor at nightxe2x80x94a critical case would appear to exist with high probability whereas the mere fact that the stove has not been switched on whilst all other sensor messages are normal certainly indicates a disturbance in the behavior and well-being of the person monitored which, at the most, is uncritical. These alarms of differing urgency can be forwarded to any position via fax, email, SMS or the like and can extend from a control call, the informing of a domestic care service up to the immediate alerting of an emergency medical center.
To ensure confidentiality, it can be provided in development of the invention that the center is distributed split to two service providers, one of which forwards the incoming data with encrypted personal data to the actual service provider handling the data and also handles the connection to the alarm center.
This can be implemented in a particularly simple manner if two separate databases are provided right from the start, namely a user database with person-related data of the person monitored, contact addresses, care services, pseudonyms or the like which is then resident at a service provider, and a sensor database for evaluating the incoming sensor data. The first service provider administering the user database generates the pseudonym and forwards its availability and the pseudonym to the second service provider who then carries out the actual monitoring but does not know the identity of the person concerned. In the case of an alarm, the second service provider sends a message with the pseudonym to the first service provider. The latter determines the associated person and starts an adequate response, such as, for example, informing relatives, care services or the like without himself having access to the data of the person concerned.
The advantage of the system according to the invention consists in, on the one hand, that no active collaboration of the person concerned is required at all. In addition, the system has the advantage that absolute confidentiality can be preserved. Monitoring the plurality of domestic devices lowers the rate of false alarms because, for example, a person concerned has forgotten to call, and, finally, the system according to the invention provides a very inexpensive utilization of existing infrastructures.
Further advantages, features and details of the invention can be obtained from the following description of an exemplary embodiment and by means of the drawing which diagrammatically shows a sequence diagram of a system according to the invention.